Electronic displays (also referred to herein as “displays”) are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the electronic device that includes the electronic display. The appearance and quality of images produced on a display can affect the user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. In some cases, the processes used to assemble an electronic display and/or the materials included in the electronic display may affect the appearance and quality of content presented on the electronic display.